James Potter Wiki:Layout guide
This Layout Guide is the official guide as to how an in-universe article should be structured. Generally this guide is to be used for character articles, but can be adapted to almost any in-universe article by leaving out sections that are impertinent. By adhering to this layout guide we will add more uniformity across all the pages. This will create a more professional look for the James Potter Wiki. In addition, if you are unsure of how to start an article use this guide to provide a starting point. If you have any questions or comments feel free to discuss the Layout Guide on the talk page. This layout guide was adapted from Wookieepedia's Layout Guide. Infobox Example (for an article about a Ravenclaw student): *The image may not be larger than 250px *For the first occurance of each information make it a link, e.g. link the year for the birthday/deathday and link all family members, jobs, etc. *Wherever there is more than one "answer," seperate them by a line break ( ) **Do not put a line break after the last entry in that field *Leave unknown fields blank *Use the "newest" infobox that fits. For example Luna Lovegood is not currently in Hogwarts but the newest infobox that fits her is the Template:Ravenclaw individual infobox, that one is to be used. *See Category:Infobox templates Opening quote Example: *An opening quote is welcome for almost any type of article. *Quotes can be said by the article's subject, or said by someone else about the article's subject. *Do not use links within a quote, unless it is the only mention in the article of a certain subject. *If the speaker is another subject please include a link. *Please include a source *If the quote is not a simple quote but includes dialogue between multiple characters see Category:Quote and dialogue templates Article body Example (for an article about a Character): Harry Potter was... (insert introductory sentence or paragraph) Biography Childhood ... ... ... Hogwarts ... 2016-2017 ... Physical appearance ... Personality and traits ... Magical abilities and skills ... Possessions ... Relationships ... Etymology ... Behind the scenes ... See also ... Appearances ... External links ... Notes and references *Start headings at the second level ( ) *Headings and subheadings are usually not required for very small articles. *'Physical description': Used to describe what a character or creature, etc. looks like *'Personality and traits':Used for Character articles, if that type of information is available. **If the character has had many or strenuous relationships use the Relationships section below *'Relationships':Used to describe the relationships the character has had with others *'Behind the scenes':Origin of subject - subject's first appearance, who was responsible for creating and/or naming the subject, how the subject came about, was it based on anything, who did the concept art, etc. **If naming information is lengthy the Name etymology section below can be added **Contradictions - point out if one official source contradicts another, and which (if any) is accepted as canon **Speculation - only included if the speculation is WIDELY believed by fans, or any speculation made by authors *'(Name) etymology':Who was responsible for naming the subject, was it based on anything, etc. **What the root of the name means *'See also':Notes and references':Links to related topics not already linked in article **Usually links to family pages or organisations *'External links':It's called "External links" even if there is currently only one link **Links to other unofficial sources, e.g. fan sites, Wikipedia articles **NO links to JKRowling.com here - it is an official source and should be treated that way Images Example: *Images should be placed where they are most relevent and should not interrupt the flow or the aesthetics of the article. *Images should have some sort of description. *Images should be placed before or after paragraphs or sections of text, not right in the middle of them. *Placing them immediately underneath a heading or subheading usually works quite well. Quotes Example: *In addition to the introductory quote, further quotes may be used throughout an article. *Quotes are usually placed immediately underneath a heading or subheading, though they can also be used between paragraphs (albeit more sparingly). *See Category:Quote and dialogue templates Succession box Example: Succession boxes serve two purposes: to list the time period for which an individual held a certain post/title, and to provide links to their immediate predecessor and/or successor. Due to the tendency of contributors to insert speculation and fanon into succession boxes, it is best to follow these "do nots": *Do not insert succession boxes for titles that were unique to a certain individual and, therefore, result in no predecessors or successors. The same applies if the individual is the only ''known holder of the title. **E.g. ''Lord'' Voldemort *Do not insert succession boxes if the individual's position in the succession sequence is unclear. *Do not insert succession boxes for something that is not a proper title. For example, a succession box for Severus Snape where the title is "Holds an Unbreakable Vow to Albus Dumbledore". If the individual was the first (last) person to bear a certain title, the "Preceded by" ("Succeeded by") section should read "None". If there are no known predecessors/successors, the corresponding section should read "Unknown". However, if there are some known predecessors/successors, the section should read "Unknown, eventually ". (Example: Millicent Bagnold's immediate predecessor as Minister for Magic is unknown, therefore, the succession box reads "Unknown, eventually Nobby Leach".) The phrase "the first (last) person to bear a certain title" means that there are no successors because the title was made (obsolete). If the individual in question continues to hold the title "currently" (where the "present" is defined as the date of the last published Harry Potter work), the "Succeeded by" section should read "Incumbent". Order succession boxes by the years in which the position was held. The earliest held position is first. If multiple positions have the same starting year, then the earlier ending year is first, etc. All succession boxes should be contained within two templates: and . This ensures that there are no line breaks within succession boxes. Stub Example (for a stub about a character): *Used at the bottom of the article body when the article is too vague or brief, AND when there is clearly more information that can be added *See Category:Stub templates Category Example: Potter, Harry *Every article should have at least one category *Categories should be listed in alphabetical order *People should be categorized by their last name; for example, Potter, Harry or Malfoy, Draco. *Articles beginning with an article ("a," "an," or "the") should be categorized by the first significant word; for example, Burrow, The. *Articles placed in categories should not also be placed in that category's parent category; for example, articles in Category:Hufflepuffs should not also be placed in Category:Students. Category:Policy